Luke Ashton
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__ Luke Ashton first arrived at Sun Hill fresh out of Hendon being puppywalked first by PC Tony Stamp. As a probationer, he was a likeable lad, excited about his new career. He began to doubt his ability for the job. On one of his first shifts, he tried in vain to tempt a suicidal man down from a roof, but felt devastated when he failed to get a chance to prevent him from jumping to his death. After his initially bumpy ride, Ashton rediscovered his enthusiasm for taking on the job but further mistakes and miscalculations led to his probationary period being extended. Despite this, he settled in and became an accepted and likeable. Ashton immediately clashed with new PC Dale Smith on his arrival at the station in 1999. Relations between the two became strained in their nature and Luke's job was on the line when Smith was attacked it and Ashton arrived on the scene, too late. Rumours began to spread around the station that he was perhaps not really suited to being a copper. Ashton became determined to salvage his reputation as a cop, but after failing to prevent an ex drug addict from killing his daughter and them himself, he left the Police Force, having decided he was not right to wear the uniform. Coincidentally, Ashton left Sun Hill forever in 2003 not long after Smith returned as Sergeant. Three years later Ashton returned to Sun Hill, determined to prove he could succeed where he failed before. Following a backpacking experience to Sudan he came back a more mature, stronger personality with greater self-esteem and confidence in his own abilities and judgement. His colleagues found him far less susceptible to wind-ups and able to take dangerous situations in his stride. In many ways, he saw his return to Sun Hill as a chance to wipe the slate clean. Although, this time around it was more than just facing up to his policing past. Luke needed to face up to his sexuality too, and marrying PC Kerry Young further complicated the situation. He had a one night stand with Sergeant Craig Gilmore and Kerry announced that she was pregnant. She miscarried the baby and after learning that he was gay, she ended the marriage. This finally persuaded Luke to come out to the rest of the relief, but she beat him to it, outing him at the wedding of Jim Carver and Marie Graham. Luke decided to tell the relief it was true. It was the end of the line when when he came face to face with an armed teenager during a robbery, however, the gun backfired and the teenager lost his arm. Luke once again transferred out of Sun Hill, deciding it was best for both him and a heartbroken Kerry. Notes * Luke's call sign between 1997 and 1999 was 432, however he could not continue it when he returned in 2002 because it was occupied by PC Des Taviner. Service Record : Main article: Service Record *'1997' - Hendon (Potential For Conflict) *'1997' - Arrived at Sun Hill as probationer *'1999' - Resigned from the police force *'2002' - Rejoined the police force *'2003' - Held hostage in armed siege *'2003' - Transferred away from Sun Hill Family and Relationships Family *'Father': Laurie Ashton *'Mother': Jenny Ashton Relationships *'Ex-wife': P.C. Kerry Young *'Gay affair': Sgt. Craig Gilmore Major Storylines * 2002-2003: Relationship and eventual marriage to P.C. Kerry Young and secret affair with Sgt. Craig Gilmore. Service Record Category:Sun Hill Personnel